Made Me the Idiot America
by Bry.x.Kif
Summary: I'm awful at summaries, so just read? Will and OC.


**HIYA PEOPLE! Thanks for stumbling upon my FIRST American Idiot FF! Yaaaay! Alright. Soooo... Its set after what happens in the musical. Now I bet you are wondering whats in store... well how about some: ROMANCE! DRAMA! ANGST! Its a pot filled with surprises!  
Okay. Just read? please? Hugs from Will and Johnny if you review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own American Idiot, if I did... well I would be rich, and that would be uber awesome. **

**

* * *

**

Walking into the apartment I roll my eyes. Great. Welcome to Jingletown Eliza; make yourself conferrable in this shitty apartment. Next door I can hear people laughing and being loud. My roommate and best friend pops her gum while she lies on the couch reading a magazine.  
"Hiya Eliza," Nicole says not even moving. "Your bedroom is down that way," She points to a door right off of the living room. "It's already set up and shit. Your dad came and dropped by stuff." I lug my huge suit case to the door and open it. The room is barley big enough for the queen sized bed, and the one dresser. A small closet sits behind the bed. I stumble over the red sheets and black pillow and throw my suitcase into the closet. I lay down for a few second on the bed. Smelling in the scent of my dad's old laundry detergent, some fake flower I bury my head into the sheets. I get up about a minute later and I sit next to Nicole on the couch. Her black hair, with multi colored streaks was cut into a shoulder length bob. Her black eyes move over the nonsense written in the magazine, although how she could see was unknown to me, for she had so much black eye liner on. She dons a short slinky black cotton dress.  
"So your dear old dad kicked you out," She states without looking up.  
"Way to be blunt," I mutter. "No it was his fricken' new Mistress who hates me. 'She has to get out of the house, she is 21!' She yelled constantly. Thanks for letting me move in." Lies. All lies. I can't tell her the truth. I look around the apartment. A small kitchen was set up across the living room, and a TV was sitting across from the couch. The apartment is bare looking to me.  
"Ah you'll have fun here," She says throwing down the magazine when there was a loud shout from next door.  
"I swear if Will and Johnny don't shut up I'm going to flip shit," Nicole says throwing down her entrainment. She gets up and bangs on the wall. There was banging back. "Wanna a beer?" She asks I shrug. "Good. It's time to meet our lovely neighbors," She smiles pulling me up and dragging me out the door.  
"I'm not fit to see anyone!" I shout pulling back. I look down at my outfit, red booty shorts and a black lacey cami. "This is my moving clothes! Don't make me!" I yelp as she pulls me into the apartment next to ours.  
"Give me a beer," Nicole says flopping down on the couch next to a brown haired boy. He wore a plaid shirt. Ew. I stand awkwardly by the door.  
"Who the hell is that?" The guy says, using his beer bottle to point at me. Well at least they have good taste in cheap beer.  
"That is my bestie Eliza. Eliza, this is Johnny," She says slapping Johnny on his shoulder. "And where is Will?" Johnny takes a swig. A door opened and a black haired guy came out. His green eyes widen at the sight of an unknown creature, called myself.  
"Will! Meet our new neighbor! She is Nicole's… bestie?" He says making fun of Nicole's choice of words.  
"I'm Eliza," I mutter plunging my hands into my pockets. He nods and picks up his guitar, and starts to strum away on it. What a fricken' sweetheart.  
"Beer. Drink," Johnny says throwing me a bottle. I catch it and open it chugging the thing in one sip. God I need this.  
"Dude you are like already half wasted," Nicole remarks pushing him to the ground. "And you haven't even opened the Mary Jane!" She says sniffing the air. She lies across the couch and smiles as Johnny sits on her legs  
"I'm off that shit," He says back as he runs his hand through his hair. I still stand awkwardly. Great. Just fricken' great.  
"Liar," Nicole comments rolling her eyes. Johnny throws me another beer which I drink slowly. Awkward silence ensues as Nicole and Johnny fight for the couch.  
"You know I should really go unpack," I lie backing up. "Nice to meet you guys." Absent mindedly I twirl the ring on my left hand.  
"Will! You should go help her!" Nicole says throwing out the suggestion. "It would be a great way for you guys to meet each other." I put my face in my hands. No one notices the gesture.  
"What so you too can get it on?" Will says not even looking up. He must know them well. Johnny snorts out a laugh but Nicole smacks his arm again.  
"Would you rather stay here and listen?" Nicole says with a fake smile. He gets up and sets his guitar down and follows me as I leave.  
"I am going to kill her," I say as Will shuts the door behind him when we enter my new home. I notice in his hair there was a random blue streak, which either needed to be dyed again, or let grow out.  
"I'm going to kill Johnny," He replies. "Fucking douche." He clenches his hands into fists, but lets them out quickly.  
"Chill?" I say leading the way to my room. "You can help if you want?" I question taking the suitcase from the closet and I begin to take the clothes out. On top were my dresses and skirts which I lay out on the bed. Will sits down next to me on the bed surveying my clothes. "Um. Awkward much dude?" I say catching his eyes. "Just turn away I gotta put some stuff in my drawers."I say taking out my many bras and underwear and putting them in the top drawer when he turns away. "Alright it's fine now," I say with a laugh.  
"You are so not like Nicole," He remarks watching me throw things onto hangers and into drawers. "She doesn't have a care in the world; you seem more down to earth." I blush and turn away, brushing my long brown hair with a hair brush. The straight across bangs fell right above my eyes.  
"Yea, I ain't like her…" I say looking down at my ring. My eyes follow the gem as it glints in the dim light.  
"What are you engaged or something?" He asks with a questioning look. I blush and say nothing, pretending I didn't hear him. Silence… "Ah so you are…" He jokes. "When's the wedding? Is it a shotgun wedding? Those are my favorites."  
"I'm not engaged. It's a… special ring. It's hard to explain, but let's say it's like a purity ring." I say spitting out the words. "Go ahead make fun of me!" I throw my hands up with a half smile waiting for the jokes to rain down, but he makes no move to insult me. He just lays back on my bed and smiles.  
"You already are the smartest girl I know," He sighs as he watches the ceiling. I jump on the bed and lay next to him copying him.  
"You know something isn't going to pop out of them ceiling…" I joke looking at him. He turns and we lock eyes. I feel our bodies so close; I can smell the tint of alcohol on his breath, and his cologne, which has a pleasant aroma.  
"Sometimes I just get into these thinking moods…" He trails off not moving his eyes from mine "Thinkin' about things that happened in your past…"  
"I know what you mean…" I mutter, as he inches closer. He reaches his hand to my pull a stray hair from my eyes. I was almost about to pull back till he looks at his shitty beat up watch.  
"Fuck!" He shouts getting up. "I was supposed to go meet Heather!" He yells checking his watch. "Alright I have 30 minutes to get to the park…" He looks at me as I sit up and he shakes his head. "Sorry I gotta go." He runs out the door, and I hear it slam.  
"What the hell?" I mumble staring after him. I take out my diary and begin to write about the days moments and ups and downs of moving. The silence was very welcomed, for I am so tired of listening to the silly pointless words. There isn't anything someone could say to me that would make me feel better. 3 hours later my cell phone rings.  
"Bitch get your ass over here!" Nicole says. Yea that makes me feel so much better. "Dinner with Johnny and Will tonight, and they have take out!" I hang up and throw my phone across the room. I walk over and just let myself into the apartment. They were sitting on the ground eating Chinese. I sit next to Will and help myself to some food, and some more beer. There we talk for a little bit, and then Will and I watch as Johnny and Nicole fight over the last eggroll. There was obviously something between the two, but neither looks ready to commit to a relationship.  
"God you too… Get a room," I say immaturely.  
"No sweetheart we already did," Nicole said throwing a fortune cookie at me. Ew. Gross. I opened it. No fortune. Great!  
"Bad luck," I sigh eating the cookie. Will nods and eats his cookie and rips the fortune without even reading it. "And that's worse luck!" I call out with a smile.  
"Shut up," He mutters, but a smile begins to crack at his lips. "I don't need luck, it gets you nowhere." We talk more and more about pointless things. Example A of how boring my life is. Eh… It could be worse. A lot worse…. Around 11 I yawn. "Tired much?" Will asks I nod and yawn again.  
"I have to get a good night's sleep," I lie getting up off the ground. "Don't be too loud." I joke as I walk out and into my own home. I change into pajama pants an oversized tee-shirt. I took up my little black diary and began to write, have I always have done. I never look in the past pages; I only ever look over the page I am writing on. I finish and turn off the lights. Life will be better tomorrow?  
Nah.

* * *

**YAY! Now you somewhat know Elizabeth Marie! Review please! Remember Hugs for you if you do.  
Thank you! **

**-bows-**


End file.
